The Witches of Oz Book 1: Path of the Wicked
by Beastlydragon740
Summary: This is the story of the witches of Oz Locasta, Evanora, Glinda, Theodora, Mombi, and Singra. This story goes to show how they became the people they were. The connection to the Harry Potter will be revealed later and this serves as a prequel to both stories. All rights go to J.K Rowling and L. Frank Baum. Rated T for Some Strong Language, Fantasy Violence, and Some Adult Themes.
1. Prologue

**The Witches of Oz Book 1 The Path of the Wicked**

 **Prologue**

Roughly 100 years before the arrival of the Great Wizard, Oz was ruled by a great king. The king was named Ozroar as he was the creator of Oz and the first king of its kingdom. Under his mighty rule Oz was peaceful. There were no wicked witches, there was no dissension, every being in Oz was united. However Ozroar was not invincible and eventually passed away. However before he died his queen, Ozette gave birth to two sons. The oldest was named Syrus and was chosen to be the heir the throne while the youngest, Pastoria was destined to protect Oz and keep the peace. When King Ozroar died at 90 years old, Syrus assumed the throne. Ozroar was wise but he made a terrible mistake that would affect Oz for the next century and beyond.

When Syrus came to power he began abusing his power and enslaved the good people of Oz. Seeing this Pastoria spoke up against his older brother saying that it wasn't right what he was doing. In anger Syrus tried to kill Pastoria who narrowly escaped and was forced into exile. With Pastoria gone Syrus manipulated the people and pitted them against each other destroying the unity that his father once impressed upon the people. In doing this he gained unquestionable authority over the people and Oz ceased to be a beautiful place.

In the days of King Syrus the Terrible it seemed that there was no hope. However Pastoria hid himself well and in the darkest hour Pastoria met a young and beautiful witch named Lurline Gaunt who was carried to Oz by a vortex. She told him that she was betrayed by her family as well and the two eventually fell in love. When the time was right Pastoria realized that it was he who had to reunite the good people of Oz. With Lurline by his side to support him Pastoria traveled from north to south and east to west and united the people as one as they were before. With the united people by his side Pastoria and Lurline marched along the yellow brick road to the emerald city.

Busting their way into the emerald city the people converged on Syrus's guards. The guards were quickly overwhelmed and Pastoria made his way to the throne room to confront Syrus. The king drew his sword and attacked Pastoria as he entered the throne room. Pastoria intercepted his brother's sword with his own. The two fought viciously and Pastoria eventually disarmed Syrus. With one last burst of hate Syrus charged at Pastoria who ran out of the way but it was too late for Syrus to stop himself and he fell out of the window into the crowd below. Seeing the terrible king the crowd charged him and ended his life themselves. From that day forth Pastoria became the new king of Oz.

Despite Oz becoming peaceful again it was too late, for the damage had already been done and could not be reversed. Witnessing the death of her husband Syrus's loyal queen Galore retreated from the emerald city taking her two children, Langwidere and Singra with her as well as a wicked lust for revenge upon the people who were responsible for his death. Langwidere. Langwidere was the oldest and was 10 years old and Singra was 8. Retreating to the west Galore found an ancient abandoned castle in Winkie Country which was surrounded by overgrown forests and invisible from view. Taking her children and her crystal ball, which was the source of all her dark magic she entered the castle. For the next 20 years Queen Galore raised Langwidere and Singra to hate Pastoria and his family as well as taught them dark magic.

For these long 20 years Queen Galore put her plan into action. Without Pastoria knowing she watched him and his family through her crystal ball. In it she saw all of the precious moments his family shared and all of the hardships the family faced. This is the story of how the witches of Oz came to power and why they became who they were.


	2. Chapter 1:Theodora

**PART 1:Rise of the Wicked Witch**

 **Chapter 1:Theodora**

On the other side of the door came loud screams were not screams of anger or hate though. They were screams of joy and happiness. Outside of the room stood Locasta and her two sisters Evanora and Glinda. Locasta was the oldest of the three children and had reached the age of eight. She was a very beautiful girl with blonde hair and had eyes that were the rare color of purple. Next to her was the middle child Evanora who was four years old. Evanora was just as beautiful as Locasta and had dark brown hair and green eyes the shade of emeralds. In Locasta's arms was the youngest child in the family, Glinda. Glinda was two years old and had blonde hair and dark brown eyes. However on this day Glinda would cease to be the youngest for today she was to become a big sister three sisters waited a little longer until the door opened and their father King Pastoria emerged.

"Come meet your new baby sister children," Pastoria said with a tremendous amount of happiness in his face. As the three sisters entered the room they saw their father move to stand next to the bed where their mother Queen Lurline was sitting up. In her arms was their newborn baby sister who was smiling and cooing toward her mother. It was strange but there was not one tear shed from the infant.

"Oh Mother, she is so beautiful," said Locasta.

"What is her name," Evanora asked excitedly.

"Hmm let me think first. Why don't we name her Theodora," Lurline replied.

"Oh Lurline the name is perfect," Pastoria said. At this Evanora and Locasta agreed in unison and baby Glinda cooed as well. By now Theodora had stopped crying and was now reaching her soft hands up to try and touch her mother's face. Lurline noticed this and lifted her head down to kiss Theodora's hands.

"Don't worry my angel soon you will grow up to be just like your daddy," Lurline said.

"Mommy. Can I hold her," Evanora asked with more excitement.

"Of course my love," Lurline replied. As she said these words she placed Theodora in Evanora's arms and the baby began to squirm and coo again. Evanora noticing this repeated exactly what her mother did by rocking and cradling the baby and Theodora began to go to sleep in Evanora's arms. This brought an enormous smile on Evanora's face and newfound sparkle in her emerald green eyes. As Evanora was preoccupied Pastoria looked out the window realizing that it was way past dark.

"Children, time for bed It's way past dark," Pastoria said. Both Evanora and Locasta turned to their father and groaned.

"Why must we go to bed now Father," Locasta asked.

"Why must you go to bed? It is late that's why and tomorrow is a big day," Pastoria replied.

"What's happening tomorrow," Evanora asked.

"Tomorrow we must present Theodora before the kingdom for all to see. They will want to meet their new princess. Locasta I need you to put Glinda to bed. I must stay here with your mother and Theodora to make sure that everything will be ok. Now hurry along and I love you," Pastoria said. As Evanora and Locasta kissed their parents goodnight Pastoria took Theodora and held her for the first time.

"She truly is beautiful Lurline," Pastoria said.

"I know. She has her daddy's looks," Lurline replied smiling.

"You know you're absolutely right Lurline. However Glinda looks exactly like you do," Pastoria said.

"I guess that makes us even then," Lurline said chuckling.

"So it does," Pastoria replied.


	3. Chapter 2:The Shadow of the West

**Chapter** **2:The Shadow of the West**

Many miles away stood the great Winkie Peaks in western quadrant of Oz. Though they were very beautiful the peaks were so steep that it was not unlikely for a man to slip and fall to his death. This is why everyone stayed off the peaks. Beneath the peaks however lived the Winkie People. Of all the Ozians the winkies were said to be the most crafted tinsmiths in all of Oz. They were so gifted that they were able to take tin which is considered a weak metal and make it as strong and durable as steel.

Even though Winkie Country was considered beautiful by most there were some beings who thought that it was the most hideous place they had ever seen. One such person as this was the former queen, Galore. Galore was the queen of Oz during the reign of her husband King Syrus the Terrible. To Galore Winkie Country was the worst place she could possibly live considering she once lived in the emerald city. Eight years had passed since her exile and yet she remembered that day as if it was only yesterday. On that day the current king Pastoria took what mattered most to her and left her children fatherless stripping her of her husband and position as queen. However what she saw now in her crystal ball was even more unbearable. It was the happiness that her brother in law Pastoria and his queen Lurline now shared with the birth of their newest daughter Theodora.

For the last eight years Galore had been watching Pastoria and his family through her crystal ball. She had witnessed the birth of all of his daughters and each time the anger and the hate she felt within her heart grew all the more potent. However this was going to be the fourth and final time she was going to let it pass without pressing an attack. This time Galore had the encouragement she needed and the strength of will to strike back.

"Girls get it in here," Galore screamed at the top of her lungs so her daughters could hear her throughout the entire castle which they now called home. Galore's oldest daughter was Mombi. Mombi had now reached the golden age of eighteen. Mombi had always been a brilliant young witch but when her father Syrus died she swore she would use her brilliant mind to avenge his death. Originally Mombi was named Langwidere but changed her name to Mombi because she hated the girl she was. Doing this was as a way of showing that the girl she used to be had died along with her father. Her younger sister was Singra and was sixteen. Singra was known for her beauty and always looked up to her father and sister. However when he died she made vows as Mombi had. She promised herself she would use her beauty to enchant people to get what she wanted. When she received what she wanted she would betray the person and cast him or her aside.

Using the anger of her daughters to her advantage Galore had taught them both dark magic so one day they would grow up to help seek revenge on Pastoria and his family. Galore however made it so neither one of them would ever surpass her in power. At this time Galore was the most powerful witch that lived in Oz and all of her dark magic was contained within her crystal ball. If by some chance the crystal ball was destroyed Galore would die. However nobody but her knew that and so she raised her daughters with an iron fist.

"Yes Mother," Singra and Mombi said as they entered the throne room where Galore was viewing her crystal ball.

"Tell me what you see," Galore commanded.

"My god. It seems we have a new baby cousin," Singra said smirking.

"Yes it would seem so. We can use this to our advantage. Finally we have exactly what we need to strike at the heart of the kingdom and Pastoria's family" Galore said.

"What are we going to do, kill our baby cousin," Mombi asked eagerly but with contempt.

"Oh no no no no no. Of course not. That would be far too easy. If we killed Theodora her sisters would all unite to overthrow us. We must kill someone else in their family. We must kill his queen Lurline. This will divide the family and make sure that Pastoria's happy little face will be scarred with mental anguish for the rest of his miserable life. The fool will eventually realize he messed with the wrong witch. For these last eight years I have watched them and I see that Lurline has always favored Evanora since her birth. However once the bitch is dead poor little Evanora will be heartbroken and will fall right into my web of manipulation. All in due time she will turn into a wicked witch like ourselves and we will finally have our fourth and final conspirator to unite the four quadrants of Oz under our rule forever," Galore cackled.

"That's all good but Mother. I must say I always admired your skills of planning and executing. You seem to have everything planned out and we haven't even begun our conquest. What quadrants are each of us going to take and who is going to have the throne and the emerald city," Mombi asked.

"Mombi you're absolutely right. We do need to know that don't we. I will rule the west, Singra you will rule the south, Mombi you will have the north, and your darling little cousin Evanora will rule the east. As for the emerald city and the throne we will all share it," Galore said casually.

"Yeah alright! Unlimited power," Singra screamed with insanity.

"Correct however in order for our sweet and delicious dreams to come true we must raise an army and gather ground for ourselves. This way we can move towards the emerald city," Galore said.

"When and where do we start Mother," Mombi asked.

"We start tomorrow girls. There is a little winkie family living along the western perimeter of the castle. They have 3 children and those little brats think it is wise to come and explore my beautiful dark home. They have tried several times to get in here and I have ignored it but now I am furious. So here's what I want you two to do. Go to their hideous little winkie cabin and knock them out. Once they are subdued bring them to me. I have a little present for the five of them. Do not kill them or suffer my wrath," Galore commanded with high authority.

"Yes mother," Mombi and Singra said in unison.

"Soon dear brother you and your pathetic little family will be destroyed," Galore said into her crystal ball as if she was speaking to Pastoria in person.


	4. Chapter 3:Presentation

**Chapter 3:Presentation**

The next morning Pastoria watched the city below from the balcony of the throne room with Locasta, Evanora, and Glinda as more and more people filled the city. Locasta stood at her father's right side holding Glinda's hand as she was squirming to see over the wall of the balcony. All morning the city heralds were blowing their horns announcing to the Ozians that they were called to the Emerald City for an important assembly. The trio watched in awe and with pride as more and more people flooded through the gates of the city knowing that their queen must have given birth to her fourth child. As the noise continued Pastoria turned his head behind him as he saw Lurline walking toward the balcony holding an eager looking Theodora. Oddly enough Theodora was not crying and she had not cried once since her birth. Pastoria saw this and began his speech to the kingdom.

"Long live her royal highness Queen Lurline! Today we join together to celebrate the birth of our new daughter and your new princess Theodora," Pastoria raised his voice to be heard over the murmur of the people. Suddenly there was a huge amount of cheering that arose from the thousands of Ozians.

"Yes indeed today is a momentous occasion for all of us," Pastoria continued. As the cheering continued he gestured toward Lurline to hand him the baby. She did so and with dramatic precision lifted Theodora high in the air so the Ozians could gaze upon their new princess. The cheering of the crowd grew even louder as they saw Theodora for the first time. Once he had gotten the reaction out of the crowd that he wanted he handed Theodora back to Lurline.

"Let Theodora's birth be a reminder of the peace that my father King Ozroar impressed on our kingdom. It was him that looked down upon all of us during the perilous rule of my brother Syrus and guided us toward the light," Pastoria said gesturing toward the statue of the former king that sat in the center of the emerald city. This sent a wave of cheering through the entire crowd but Pastoria looked down at the city with a hint of sadness in his face remembering what he had to do to free Oz. Just then he felt a warm soft hand on his shoulder and he looked to see Lurline comforting him which made him feel better.

"I'll finish the speech," Lurline said.

"Let us also not forget the sacrifices our King Pastoria made to save all of you from the evil grasp of Syrus. Long live King Pastoria," Lurline shouted raising her fist with pride. This prompted another huge wave of cheering from the crowd.

"Long live King Pastoria! Long live Queen Lurline! Long live Princess Theodora," the crowd began to shout! As the cheering and shouting continued Pastoria and his family turned their backs to the people and went back inside the Emerald City. The noise continued for the next few minutes and was interrupted by the sound of the heralds blowing their horns announcing that the assembly was over.

"Thank you Lurline for finishing the speech for me. Locasta go take your three sisters and play with them elsewhere," Pastoria said.

"Yes father," Locasta replied.

"What is it Pastoria," Lurline asked watching Pastoria sit down with the sadness not leaving his eyes.

"Oh Lurline there are some days I feel that I behaved the wrong way regarding my brother Syrus. Today is one of those days. Every being in Oz believes that I killed him to free them from his terrible reign but that isn't what happened," Pastoria explained.

"Sweetheart you must not dwell on that. We've had this talk before. I know you didn't kill him. You were planning to disarm him and lock him up in the dungeon but he charged at you and you only moved out of the way so he fell through the window. He sentenced himself to death when he fell into the crowd below. You did the right thing in giving him a chance to surrender and he refused the offer when he attacked you. There was nothing else you could have done," Lurline explained.

"I know you're right but despite the fact he tried to kill me I loved him and I still love him to this very day," Pastoria said.

"Yes I know and you should. I wish we knew what happened to his queen Galore and our nieces Langwidere and Singra. I always wondered how they were behind the facade of the royal family." Lurline said.

"That is probably better left unknown. You see I knew Galore when we were children. My father took her in and raised her as part of our family since she was an infant. She wasn't our blood relative. Not only that she was loyal to Syrus no matter what they did because he was older than the three of us and therefore she believed him to be the smartest. Somehow she knew that she wasn't actually related to us. When she was about ten years old my father told her how she was adopted after my mother and him found her. After this her loyalty to Syrus grew far deeper and she allowed herself to fall in love with him. This love grew so deep that they had two daughters of their own. I feel it is safe to say that she took her daughters with her and decided to raise them away from all of this and who am I to interfere with that. If she wanted us to see her face she would have revealed it by now and I must respect her sense of privacy as I'm sure she doesn't want to be found. I still can't help but feel sorry for her because she lost everything after she lost Syrus. I will admit I often worry for her," Pastoria explained.

"Well Pastoria I will always admire the kindness you have within your heart and I too wish Galore and her family good luck. It takes a very strong man to be able to do that. I am going to leave now and take a walk through the city. I imagine you have a lot of work to do. You are the king after all," Lurline said smiling.

"Thank you my love it is very much appreciated," Pastoria said as Lurline exited the room.

"Well would you look at that. It seems my brother in law still cares for me and my daughters. Well it will be his undoing," Galore thought to herself. As she she continued to swim through her thoughts she remembered the day Ozroar had told her she was taken in after her true parents abandoned her. He had told her that him as well as his wife Ozette cared about her and couldn't leave her without a family and that they would give her a family. This shocked her and this shock later turned into anger as she concluded that her biological parents didn't want her. Pastoria was absolutely right. She was loyal to Syrus and even allowed herself to fall in love with love had eased her pain enough that she was able to bury it within her but that all changed after Syrus was killed. She believed she had lost everything because of Pastoria.

In front of her sat a large wooden desk. She was not in her throne room but instead she sat in her private office. On the desk sat her crystal ball and an old looking map of Oz that was at least 50 years old. Before she fled from the angry crowd of Ozians that had killed her husband Syrus she stole a map from the Great Library of the Emerald City. For the last two hours Galore had spent time studying the map intensely looking for the best route into the Emerald City so she could kidnap the queen. As she did this she became distracted by Pastoria's most recent conversation regarding her. Seeing it come to an end she continued studying the map. Then it hit her like a rock.

"How could I be so oblivious," Galore angrily thought to herself. As she took a closer look at the map she realized that printed right onto the image of the Winkie Peaks was the family crest of King Ozroar. This confirmed the fact that Ozroar created the map but also brought another revelation with it, this one being far more important. As she took this into consideration she thought about her late husband and how before his death the two of them were searching for an invincible army they could completely control Oz with. There was only one army she could think of and it was indeed the army the two of them had sought out. The army belonged to the Gnome King who was defeated by Ozroar and imprisoned as well as sealed underground.

Before his death Ozroar had told Syrus about how releasing the army required him or a member of his bloodline to unlock the doors to the underground prison. After his passing her and Syrus went searching for the location of the prison but never found it. However seeing the map Galore had no doubt in her mind that it was a hint as to where Ozroar's prison was not to mention it made perfect sense to hide the entrance in the impassable Winkie Peaks. When she was able to she would investigate the Winkie Peaks, unlock the prison, and assume control of the Gnome King's army. This brought a wicked smile to her face as she realized Mombi or Singra could both unlock the seal to the prison because Ozroar was their paternal grandfather. With everything being set in place she rose from her and left her office to go to the throne room to wait for her daughters to return.


	5. Chapter 4:The Cabin

**Chapter 4:The Cabin**

Mombi and Singra were walking through the gates of the castle along the drawbridge. After the eight long years they had spent within the castle walls today was the very first day they had exited the castle. Galore had raised the two of them in extreme isolation. As the two witches got off the drawbridge they turned left. In her hand Mombi was holding a silver wand. The wand had three points to it which would enhance her already powerful magical blasts. When gathering the power the three points would shoot ruby lightning that lined them up together. Next to her Singra was holding her magic snuffbox. This was Singra's main source of dark power. With this her main skill was cursing the minds of her foes. She could either control or destroy their minds. The snuffbox could also put a person in an eternal sleep.

"It's more beautiful than I thought it would be," Singra said to Mombi.

"Oh shut up. We're not here to admire the scenery Singra. We need to kidnap that stupid winkie family for Mother," Mombi replied angrily.

"Why must we always be subservient Mother's wishes," Singra asked with just as much anger.

"Why?! Ugh what the hell is wrong with you?! If we do not obey Mother she will punish us so terribly that we may never walk again. Do you honestly believe that she was kidding when she threatened to cut our hands and feet off," Mombi said.

"Well I never really thought about it," Singra replied.

"Mother was not kidding at all! Ever since Daddy's death she has grown more dangerous and unstable. She is so filled with hatred for our Uncle Pastoria's family that she has neglected to give us the love we deserve," Mombi said with true sadness in her voice.

"I just want to be free of her grasp Mombi," Singra said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I know how you feel Singra. I wish our father was still alive too but he isn't and we must move on with our lives," Mombi said with a slight amount of bitterness.

"You're right Mombi we mustn't dwell on what we don't have and think about what we do have which is each other. Mother is right about one thing though. We must avenge our father. After all it wasn't us who killed him it was Pastoria and the so called good people of Oz," Singra said scoffing.

"Good Singra. You are learning well. I reckon Mother has a plan in place to begin our conquest of Oz and I have the feeling that the family we are supposed to capture will play a role pivotal role in the grand scheme of things," Mombi said.

"Oh Mombi. Kidnapping is such a wicked thing to do. I never wanted to be a wicked witch," Singra said.

"What other choice do we have Singra?! You know as well as I do that disobeying Mother won't fly! As I said before she would probably kill us," Mombi screamed!

"If we combine our powers we can defeat her," Singra reasoned.

"No Singra. That wouldn't work. She has taught us dark magic yes but has made sure that we could never overpower her even if we did work together. Let us not forget we also have no clue what her source of dark power is. She wouldn't risk telling us. Do you know how magic is generated Singra," Mombi asked.

"Yes magic comes from your wand and my snuffbox," Singra said.

"No Singra you are wrong. Magic is generated from our emotions and the intensity of them. My wand and your snuffbox merely project our magic into the physical world. The reason we can't defeat Mother is because she has much stronger hate and anger in her heart and this is why her dark magic is so powerful. She has also filled us with hate for our uncle and his family. This is why both of us use dark magic and not light. We have dark emotions. However neither one of us have emotions near as powerful as Mother's," Mombi explained. For anyone to be able to destroy her they would have to have a stronger amount of emotion than she has that would generate a stronger power than her own and I can promise you that finding someone like this is near impossible," Mombi explained.

"If that's the case I would assume someone as smart as you would have some sort of plan put into action for finding who this being is," Singra said.

"Well of course little sister. You see when Mother kills Lurline she plans to target our little cousin and manipulate her into becoming a wicked witch. Due to her manipulations and the absence of Lurline Evanora will turn to our mother viewing her as the mother she wishes she still had. However what type of person would Evanora be without us to be her encouraging big sisters. Ha! Her own family is going to end up alienating her from themselves without there being a motherly presence to diffuse the tension. Let's face it Singra Evanora needs us more than she knows. However once she finds out her aunt killed her mother she will feel so betrayed and so hurt that her true dark potential will be unleashed and she will finally be more powerful than Mother herself. In fact she will be so strong she will kill Mother for us leading us in our conquest of Oz. We must not tell her that our mother killed Lurline. She needs to find out on her own for her to get the feeling of ultimate betrayal,"Mombi explained.

"You are a genius Mombi! It's amazing how you plan to defeat our mother," Singra said.

"Thank you Singra but I know that already. However I can't hope to accomplish this without your help little sister," Mombi said proudly. As they finished conversing the two witches realized that in front of them was sitting a small winkie cabin. The cabin had two floors to it which were distinguishable by the upper windows of it. In front of the door there was an old porch which was slowly rotting due to heavy rainfall.

"Mombi I think this is it," Singra said.

"Shh! I know this is it. Watch this," Mombi said grinning wickedly. With that being said the two of them went up to the front door.

"Oh yes I almost forgot. Hide your snuffbox Singra. We want to retain the element of surprise," Mombi said. Once she had done this Mombi knocked on the door. The door slowly opened to reveal a man. The man looked no older than 45 and his hair had begun to show the grayness of age.

"May I help you," the man asked suspiciously.

"Yes sir. My sister and I have been traveling by foot for miles and we seek a warm meal to regain our strength to continue our journey," Mombi lied.

"I'm sorry but we barely have enough food to support just our own family much less traveling strangers," the man said.

"Please sir. We won't be any trouble. Just help us and we'll be on our way," Singra chimed in.

"I apologize again but we cannot exert ourselves for strangers. We don't have enough food for even ourselves," the man said.

"My my. Can you believe this man sister," Mombi taunted.

"No sister. What should we do," Singra replied.

"I know exactly what to do," Mombi said with a smirk on her face. Before the man knew what had hit him Mombi whipped out her wand and with a blast of ruby lightning shot him clear across the inside of the cabin tearing the cabin door right off of its hinges. Hitting the wall with a loud thud the man fell to the floor knocked out cold but still alive. Raising her wand Mombi blew off the smoke that was emitting from the three tips of it.

"Wow Singra. That felt so good. I've been waiting to do that for years. Go get the little brats and bring them down here to me," Mombi ordered. As Singra nodded she began to walk around the cabin peering into the different rooms searching for the children. Then she heard someone shouting on the floor above her.

"Frank is everything ok down there," a female voice called out. As Singra heard this she too began smirking and headed toward the wooden staircase on the other end of the room. She was almost at the top when a woman appeared from behind a corner of a small hallway carrying a basket of old rags.

"Who are you and what do you think you are doing in my house," the woman asked with anger beginning to rise in her voice.

"You can call me Singra your worst nightmare and I have come to capture you, your husband, and your bratty little children," Singra said.

"Do not come near my children," the woman screamed throwing the basket directly at Singra's head missing her by a longshot. As the woman began to charge toward Singra getting ready to knock her backwards down the stairs Singra used her snuffbox to throw magic dust at the woman which knocked her out immediately. The woman fell down the stairs tumbling and landed with a crash right in Mombi's line of vision. Seeing this Mombi grabbed the woman's arms and dragged her across the room next to her husband who was still unconscious. Seeing the rags she used them to gag the husband and wife so when they woke up they couldn't scream. Using her wand she made a link of chains materialize around the man and woman's legs and feet. Passing through the hallway Singra found the three children playing in the room together. The oldest was a girl and the other two were boys.

"Boo," Singra screamed. The frightened children began screaming, crying, and calling for their parents to come help them. This brought a great joy to Singra who began laughing maniacally frightening the children even more.

"Now which two of you little brats want to come with me first," Singra said.

"You're a horribly ugly lady," the middle child screamed still scared for his safety.

"What did you just say to me little boy," Singra screamed clearly offended by the child's stupidity.

"I said you're a horribly ugly lady and your momma must be even uglier considering you're her kid," the child screamed again this time braver than the last. At this statement Singra let out a horrible witch laugh that was half screaming and half laughing.

"So I'm ugly am I?! If that's the case I will start with the boys first! As for you little man you can tell my momma what you said about her," Singra screamed again. With that being said Singra practically threw herself at the three children grabbing the boys as hard as she could by the wrists wrenching them up. The three children began crying again and Singra just laughed as she dragged the brothers down the stairs. When they got downstairs the two boys saw their parents, gagged, chained, and unconscious. This made them scream and cry even louder. Before they could start kicking Singra threw magic dust on them as well knocking them both out at the same time. They fell right next to their parents and Mombi looked down at them with satisfaction.

"Finish tying them up Mombi. I am going to go get their older sister," Singra said.

"Your handiwork is exemplary Singra," Mombi grinned. Singra ran back up the stairs and found that the girl's crying had subsided a bit. How she was able to calm herself was beyond Singra's knowledge and so she stared silently at the girl for a minute. This girl looked no older than eight and strangely enough reminded her of herself the day that her father was ripped away from her. Then she came back to her senses and gave the girl a horrible smile designed to scare her.

"Please don't hurt us. I think you are beautiful.

"Oh don't worry darling. I'm not going to hurt you but my sister might if you don't behave yourself. Give me your arm," Singra ordered. The girl did so obediently and Singra dragged her down the stairs by her wrist. Right when the two reached the floor Singra used her snuffbox and also knocked the girl unconscious. Mombi quickly tied and chained the girl up.

"What took you so long Singra, I've been waiting down here for you," Mombi said clearly upset.

"Oh nothing of significant importance," Singra replied.

"Good. Now I need you to wake them up because I can't undo your magic," Mombi said.

"Of course," Singra replied. Using her snuffbox one last time she sprinkled more magic dust and the five members of the family began to slowly regain consciousness.

"I trust you'll all find my beautiful chains uncomfortable," Mombi said. As she said this the entire family began trying to scream and break free of the chains but neither of these endeavors proved successful.

"It's no use. These chains are made from pure dark magic and only magic itself can undo their bind on your wrists and ankles. Struggling to escape will only exhaust you," Mombi taunted. The family soon gave up on this and succumbed to the control of the two witches.

"Now we are headed to see a very special woman. Our mother has been looking forward to meeting the five of you. Lucky for you she lives right in the castle near this disgusting cabin you call a house. Now get up and start walking," Singra commanded. Mombi took her place in the front of the line and Singra filled in at the end. The line exited the door and began their long trek back to Galore's castle.


	6. Chapter 5:The Statue

**Chapter 5:The Statue:**

Pastoria was walking through the a Great Library inside the Emerald City admiring the paintings that hung from the walls and the vast amount of books that sat in neat rows on the large shelves. However of all the many books and beautiful paintings one particular painting intrigued him the most. It was the painting of himself, his brother Syrus, his mother Ozette, and his father Ozroar as well as Galore. Each time he saw the painting he was reminded of the pain that dwelt within his heart because of the confrontation with his brother.

"Oh why should I be unhappy?! I have a caring family that loves me and a kingdom that adores me," Pastoria thought to himself. Turning away from the painting he marched briskly out of the library. As he continued walking through the halls of the palace he made his way to the exit. As he passed through the door he turned in the direction of the city plaza. He continued to the center of the plaza and stopped before the great statue of his father King Ozroar.

"Father I don't know if you can hear me but I need your guidance. I feel as if I am doing something wrong but I don't understand what it is," Pastoria said. Pastoria remained standing and ran his hand along the strong face of Ozroar. All of a sudden he was hit by a flashback from his past as a child. The vision brought him to a time in which Pastoria was four years old and Syrus was seven years. Next to them was Galore who was five years old. The three children were seated on the floor of their bedroom and Ozroar and Ozette were sitting on the bed.

"Tell us a story Father," Pastoria said.

"Oh alright then you have to go to bed as soon as I'm finished," Ozroar said.

"Yes Father," Syrus replied.

"There were once two kings. One king was a greedy and selfish being who terrorized the kingdom. The other was a king who was the exact opposite of this. The greedy king called himself the Gnome King while the selfless king called himself Ozroar. One day the Gnome King attacked the kingdom with his army and stole all of its jewels and riches. King Ozroar was not expecting this but he didn't give up on his people and so he raised an army and challenged the Gnome King on behalf of the kingdom. The Gnome King was defeated and his army as well as him were imprisoned underground with only one entrance in or out. All of the wealth the people possessed was returned to them and Ozroar built a shining city out of emeralds protecting what was left of the kingdom's riches and concealing the greatest treasure in all of Oz there as well. With the Gnome King being defeated Ozroar married a beautiful woman who became his queen and changed her name to Ozette in honor of her new kingdom and husband. Eventually the king and queen had two handsome princes named Syrus and Pastoria as well as a beautiful daughter named Galore and they all lived happily ever after. Now the lesson I hope to teach to both of you is when you have children of your own be there for them no matter what the cost is for they need to be loved by their parents," Ozroar concluded. Suddenly Pastoria was pulled back into the realm of reality and found himself facing the statue once again.

"Thank you Father. I now realize that I need to be there for my children more than I have," Pastoria said to the statue. As he turned to leave he was startled by Lurline standing behind him watching what he is doing in apparent curiosity.

"He has a strong face doesn't he," Lurline said coming forward to the statue laying her hand on it.

"Indeed Lurline he was a much stronger and wiser king than I ever will be myself. I wish you had met him," Pastoria said.

"Me too Pastoria. Me too. I imagine he was also a better father to you and your brother than mine was to my siblings and I," Lurline said.

"Oh," Pastoria said his turn to be curious.

"Yes well I shouldn't have said that. I know what is on your mind Pastoria. I just want you to be happy and dwelling on the horrors of your past is making it difficult," Lurline said.

"You're right Lurline. I promise you I will not display anymore of these painful emotions to you. You have my word. Besides we have a family of our own now and we need to be better parents. Come now let's see what the children are up to," Pastoria said. With this last statement Lurline smiled and grabbed Pastoria's hand with joy and the two walked back into the Emerald City.


	7. Chapter 6:The Flying Baboons

**Chapter 6:The Flying Baboons**

As the afternoon faded into twilight Mombi and Singra finally made it back to Galore's castle. Throughout the entire period of the walk neither sisters spoke to to each other and all was quiet because their prisoners had remained frightened and gagged. When they reached the drawbridge Mombi pulled out her wand and held it up to the door. The three points began to glow ruby pink and the door slowly began to open. When it had touched the ground the group passed across it and under the gate. When they reached the throne room they found Galore sitting in the throne waiting for them to enter.

"Welcome. I've been waiting for you. You no longer need those chains and gags you are wearing," Galore said raising her right hand. As she did so the chains and gags melted away in the form of a black mist. Frank, the father of the children took a moment to analyze this before he screamed at his family to run for the still open door. The family began running for the door but to their horror the doors slammed shut causing the five of them to back up in apparent fear.

"You dare run from your queen?! Did you honestly believe you could escape from my grasp being the miserable and poor beggars that you are. Nobody escapes from me," Galore laughed. By that point Galore had risen from her throne to stand in front of her prisoners.

"Mother you won't believe what that little boy in front of you said to me about you," Singra said smirking.

"Oh really? Tell me boy what is your name," Galore said allowing a horrific smile to creep across the features of her face.

"Sam," the child replied with a shaky tone in his voice.

"Tell me Sam. What did you say about me to Singra," Galore pushed.

"I said that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met," Sam said trying to smile.

"That's a lie! The little brat said that I am a horrible ugly lady and that you must be even uglier considering I'm your kid," Singra screamed in rage. Mombi was standing right next to Singra observing the conversation silently. However in reply to Singra's angry outburst she began to roll her eyes.

"Is this true Sam," Galore asked.

"No," Sam said shortly. Before he could smile again Galore suddenly smacked his mouth as hard as she could which sent him screaming and crying to the floor.

"Tell the truth you stupid boy," Galore roared. This sent Sam's mother into a fit of rage and she started charging at Galore. Before she could hit her however Mombi had zapped her using the wand which sent her flying to the floor. As the mother fell she realized she had forgotten to comfort Sam and grabbed him hugging the child close to her chest. By now the other children had begun crying.

"How could you do that to an innocent child," the mother screamed. At this this the father looked as if he was about to rush Galore but he caught a glimpse of Mombi pointing her glowing wand directly at him.

"Give me a reason I beg of you," Mombi said smugly.

"It's alright children. Mommy's ok," the mother said.

"Silence," Galore screamed! By that point the family was was scared into submission. Every member of it had now begun to wonder what the three witches had in store for them.

"I am your queen and you will all serve me for the rest of your miserable little lives," Galore declared.

"We will never serve you wicked witch," Frank said with ice in his tone.

"How sweet. That's adorable thinking you can stand against me. You really don't have a choice whether or not you wish to serve me but don't worry I will make sure you live a long life. It will still be a life of servitude though. The way you ran like cowards gave me an idea. You reminded me of circus baboons and how they fly away whenever they're in danger. That's exactly what you will become, flying baboons completely obedient and loyal to me," Galore said thoughtfully.

"Watch girls. "Let Momma show you how it's done," Galore said. With lightning speed Galore raised her hand toward the family. As she did this a black mist formed from her hand and every one of her captives fell to the ground screaming in pain. As they did this their screams became roars and every one of them transformed into flying baboons as their new wings grew out of their back and spread out widely. Once the transformation was complete all humanity that had once lived within them was gone.

"Ah much better," Galore said.

"Mother what have you done," Mombi asked with a horrific croak in her voice.

"My dear Mombi I told you yesterday that we needed an army to take Oz did I not," Galore asked with exasperation.

"Yes mother," Mombi replied with embarrassment.

"Well my daughter this is the beginning of the creation of our army. You see these baboons are meant to be our minions. They can lift heavy objects, spy on enemies, and tear men apart under our command. Not to mention they also will be completely loyal to us and anyone else we give control of them to," Galore explained.

"Well that makes sense," Singra said baffled.

"Of course it does my dear. However we need more of them which is why I will teach you two to transform enemies into flying baboons. Before that however let's fill the dungeon with prisoners. We will use them for the transformations and you two can experiment on them. The good thing is you won't have to kidnap anyone else and you can practice your dark magics for we need to move against the queen," Galore explained. With this being said she turned her head to face her new minions.

"Go my pets. Find the next two closest cabins to this castle, ransack them, abduct the families living in them, and bring them to our dungeon. Fly," Galore commanded. With this being said the five baboons took flight in the air and flew out the window of the throne room into the twilight sky. Mombi and Singra nodded in satisfaction and turned toward the doors to leave.

"Wait I'm not finished with you two yet," Galore said.

"Yes Mother what can we do for you," Mombi asked.

"Have you two ever heard the story of the Gnome King," Galore asked. Both witches nodded their heads no.

"How unfortunate. Anyways the Gnome was an ancient king obsessed with his riches. He was so greedy and selfish that he terrorized all four quadrants of Oz and stole every last jewel and gem in the land for himself. However this backfired on him when your grandfather King Ozroar fought him and his armies defeating them and taking back the treasures of Oz thus giving the people back what was theirs. He used the emeralds to build the Emerald City and placed the other treasures within its walls. In order to ensure that the Gnome King would never return he locked him and his army underground casting an enchantment so only him or the members of his bloodline could open the seal on the your father was still alive him and I spent years searching for the entrance to the underground prison but we never found it. Our plan was to recruit the Gnome King so we could command his army into strengthening our grip on Oz even more but we never found it. We are going to find it and then we will have the army we need to take Oz once and for all. With our new flying baboons finding the entrance to the prison will be easy not to mention the fact I have managed to uncover the knowledge that the entrance is in the Winkie Peaks. We just need to find it," Galore said.

"That's brilliant Mother but what about Lurline," Mombi asked.

"I thought about that too Mombi. You see the Gnome King hates all of us because we are all somehow related to Ozroar. He's your grandfather, my father and law, and Pastoria's father. He will likely meet our offers with resistance. However in killing Lurline we will have leverage over him which will make persuading him easier. Not only that, when we kill her we'll be able to cause Pastoria heartbreak and pain. This will also make manipulating Evanora easier as well and will set our future plans in motion. So it's a triple win for us and Pastoria loses in all three scenarios," Galore said.

"Does this mean you'll split the army amongst us," Singra asked.

"Well of course darling. We will avenge your father at every turn daughters. Now go practice your dark magic for you will need it if the Gnome King attempts to kill us and you must learn how to turn people into flying baboons," Galore commanded.

"Yes Mother," the two witches said as they walked out of the room. Once they had left Galore went up to her throne and sat back down. All she had to do now was simply wait for her plans to be carried out. She turned her head to the window and watched as the sun set. She simply smiled as she saw her plans starting to come to fruition.


End file.
